theunseenimperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Sanguinius
Darth Sanguinius - Or more commonly known in the milieu and hierarchy of the allies from before joining The Unseen Imperium,' The Dullahan '''and' Dante Aurelo'. Yuuzhan Vong exceptionally call him '''Vongbolg '''which means in Yuuzhan Vong language: '"Yuuzhan Vong Slayer". However the truest of his names is the '''Hyothric Gwynbleidd,' King of The Vexturian Kingdom'. __TOC__ Physical Appearance Darth Sanguinius is a male Vexturian Hybrid as he describes it himself, according to the Vexturian norms. He shares blood of his parents, albeit he inherited most of his Mother's, Cirri, physical and some of mental characteristics. Sanguinius considers himself as: "probably the most unique hybrid of species"; as the blood of Old Vexturians, New Vexturians, True Sith Purebloods flows in his veins. Because of the complicated ritual process performed by Hyothric's Mother involving use of Yuuzhan Vong Biochemistry, he has also inherited some characteristics typical for an individual of Yuuzhan Vong species. However, he does not resemble Yuuzhan Vong physically in any way. As mentioned before, the blood of Old and New Vexturians flow in his blood, which means, that he has specific characteristics, like being unusually taller than average humanoid species of the Galaxy. He has also very symmetrical, smooth and "quite perfect" face features. Besides that, he's ruggedly handsome and overall well built, despite the countable amount of scars, which instead of defacing his appearance, come into his favour, by giving him an accent of rough battle experiences. He has long, neck-reaching, coal-black hair, tied into manbun with a fully metallic hair tie. Personality Sanguinius is a man with multiple alter-egos, as he experienced recall of his memories some time ago. However the alter-ego of Darth Sanguinius rooted so deeply into his soul, that on daily basis he is cold, calculated, unpredictable, emotional, although is an individual of a few words. He is committed to his own work and does not hesitate to hurt anyone unless its someone of his family and deeply cares about, which has come as a change due to the return of his memories. Because of this long period without his old memories and his-self, he was and is that kind of a person, until he started doing some hobbies hobbies involving art for an example. I that has changed, when the so mentioned return of his memories affected him from every aspect. Since this incident, he experiences conflictions with himself and once he is a man of cold Sith heart and once he is a man of honourable and generous heart. Of course and for his benefit, those conflictions do not influence his relationship with his fiancee, Princess Ats'vara Aleanth. Sanguinius usually speaks with rugged and unusual accent for any average inhabitant of the Galaxy although likes to change it into other accents, becoming seemingly unpredictable. Early Life Birth Before Hyothric was born, his family caught mysterious and highly dangerous illness. The family of the only Gwynbleidds tried various ways to prevent destruction of the Vexturian Kingdom and House Gwynbleidd. The only way they could do it, was the birth of the new member of the House Gwynbleidd, however traditional way was not possible, as the risk of passing the genetic flaws and mysterious illness was presumed to be highly dangerous and unpredictable. The family, Mother of Hyothric, Cirri, to be exact, proposed the safest and the best for the future of the House and Kingdom. A ritual, involving use of highly advanced, masterful Sith Alchemy and Yuuzhan Vong Biochemistry by Cirri. With the ritual, family was gone and only one and new member of family appeared, Hyothric, who has been "born" at the age of twelve (12). The only informed of this were the Argent Custodes, who spread throughout the Kingdom alternated story about what happened to family and appearance of Hyothric. Adolescence, Rule and Raising Hyothric grew up and educated among his Guardian Regents. He never really had any time nor interest to make friends or do things, any regular child either of average or noble family would do. Throughout his teenage years, he has learnt how to govern his kingdom and other regular things such as reading, writing, how to act as Vexturian and about Vexturian culture and history. Of course, his Preceptors gave Hyothric a lot attention in teaching him melee and ranged combat, as well as developing his huge Force potential. When he had some free time, he would spend it on such things as reading books of various genres and doing artistic disciplines. Adulthood and Golden Era of Vexturian Kingdom As he really quickly developed through out the years, at the age of eighteen (18) Hyothric proclaimed himself as the King of Vexturian Kingdom. His Preceptors, Argent Custodes still didn't stop teaching him as he had a long journey ahead of him and Hyothric didn't mind it all, quite opposite. Even years didn't pass and sudden changes introduced by Hyothric, with support of his Preceptors, ascended the Vexturian Kingdom into its Golden Era. More schools were built, various technological inventions have been created, more professions were introduced or older ones simply developed further, economy raised drastically and unemployment decreased by over 95%. More and more Vexturians have become more intelligent and better educated. Vexturian people hardly ever made any complaints or that they had terrible situation. Despite being a young adult, Hyothric was named by his Preceptors as the Prodigy King and the one, who united the Kingdom fully. However. Something lingered in the shadows and Hyothric himself as well as his Argent Custodes, knew about it. A handful of Noble Houses and its leaders, had suspicions regarding Hyothric and his rule. Of course this handful of Noble Houses were one of the oldest ones, which ancestors were sided with Vexturian Traditionalists, who were considered enemies of House Gwynbleidd. Those Traditionalist Noble Houses were considered as suspicious and were taken under cautious watch from long ago, but no one took any action regarding them. The suspicious Noble Houses were planning sort of an coup d'état and wanted all power for themselves. King Hyothric and Argent Custodes acted quickly and arrested the suspicious members of the Noble Houses and exiled them to ancient Vexturian Moon, Cáelm '''(Vexturian: Calm), where they spend rest of their lives with the hollow landscape and deadly fauna and flora. Yuuzhan Vong Invasion Yes, Indeed. The peace for Vexturians didn't last forever... Throughout certain period of time, Hyothric was shown visions by the Force. Some were shorter and some longer, where at some point Hyothric experienced a vision, which put him into a meditative state for a week. The visions, he experienced were nothing but tragic and horrible line of events, which influenced Vexturian Kingdom in such horrible way, that its people were slaughtered, beautiful cities and their buildings of exaggerated architecture devastated. All that... In complete ruin and chaos. Caused by tall, probably as tall as Vexturians, beasts in grotesques armours, wielding variety of weapons resembling animals and other creatures such as serpents. Of course, Hyothric as a King he directed to his Preceptors and avowed, that something is definitely not right and the Vexturian Kingdom is in danger. His Preceptors with little surprise agreed with him, as they're far-far older than him and simply know that such scenarios will happen eventually. They admitted as well, that they had similar visions. Hyothric and Argent Custodes decided that it's time to do something and started projects involving advanced operations of their galaxy's expanse. ...Back in the past, his Great Grandfather, King Aidan The First Gwynbleidd, The Star Knight upon defeating the other sides of Vexturian Civil War conflict, the Traditionalists and Dark Vexturians, has already begun sending the Vexturian Expeditions to further corners of the Galaxy, even reaching solar systems beyond their telescopes' sight, but finding them rather dead and empty. Hyothric and Argent Custodes went to the Vexturian Historic Vault of the King Aidan, reaching for help from the old scribes, that had information only accessible to King, Queen and those with authority of Regent Lords. Hyothric and his ever accompanying Preceptors found out about the King Aidan's ventures and already had high suspicions regarding the mentioned in the '''vextruvians fragments about "dead and empty" star systems. As they researched through all vextruvians, they decided, that best solution for now is expanding their fleet, army, secure Vexturia's solar systems' defence systems. Vexturian Kingdom's Golden Era lasted two (2) more years until it has begun. Hyothric reached age of twenty (20). Hyothric and Argent Custodes reached peak of Vexturian economy militarization and technological advancement. They felt incredibly anxious as they were thinking, that the the danger is just at their doorstep. Eventually one day they received a message from one of the space stations at the border of their solar system. Unknown vessels of organic construction appeared and caused chaos, which to Hyothric's and Argent Custodes' expectations, was quickly extinguished. Vexturia's countless number of fleets formed hundreds of formations, creating unbreakable defence barriers. War lasted for two (2) years. It wasn't really known what happened during major period of the war however, it was noted, that the species is known as Yuuzhan Vong and they found out about Vexturian Kingdom through their scout ships and invaded them, because of their religious beliefs. The only recorded battle was the last one, which happened on the Vexturia's moon, Cáelm. Temporary Solution At some point during the war, Hyothric met a droid named Vuffi Raa, which stated, that it comes from the droid species, Silentium, but destroyed by Yuuzhan Vong race. Vuffi Raa told Hyothric, that his Kingdom, in current state will not defeat Yuuzhan Vong army. However there is a sort of a "temporary solution", which will save capital planet, Vexturia and overall the Kingdom from total annihilation. This "temporary solution" is an Infinity Gate, the device which can be used as a powerful weapon or sort of a relocator. Hyothric told Vuffi, that Vexturia already possesses such technology, which was created during King Aidan's times, however he was unsure if it still even works,so he followed and trusted Raa's advice. Hyothric then called upon the major council meeting, gathering all Argent Custodes to whom he introduced the recently befriended droid and the plan. Eventually events led to the mentioned Battle of Cáelm. Vexturian and Vong fleets clashed in a colossal battle of highly advanced and organic-like spacecrafts, which included boarding parties, especially one led by the King Hyothric with a platoon of elite Vexturian troops and a half of the Argent Custodes. While Hyothric led the boarding parties, the other half of Argent Custodes and ground forces battled Yuuzhan Vong infantry, completely countering them with advanced combination of highly mobile tactics, involving Vexturian soldiers using sort of built-in jetpacks of their Infantry-Mobile-Suits, skilled pilots using their larger and much more powerful Battle-Suits and stationary tactics involving the construction of labyrinth-like trenches and formations of mortar-cannons. Unfortunately Vexturian Kingdom's lead during the war didn't last long in their favor. Yuuzhan Vong's Empire brought forth new and unknown to Vexturian Kingdom's Intelligence. King Hyothric once more called upon the Argent Custodes for a major council meeting and estimated results of their war as fatal for both sides, but mainly of Vexturian Kingdom, as losses of military personnel decreased every day by higher numbers, which would eventually lead to catastrophic end for the Kingdom. King and Argent Custodes decided, that the only way to prevent further losses, is to make use of Vuffi Raa's plan, to use the Infinity Gate. So the plan would be initiated... King Hyothric ordered all his forces to extract from the battle over the moon Cáelm 'and evacuate all Vexturian civilians from every solar system to Vexturia. Hyothric and his ever accompanying Preceptors descended on '''Cáelm's '''soil and fought off uncountable hordes of Yuuzhan Vong warriors. When the time for the first phase came, Hyothric ordered his preceptors to return to Vexturia, they insisted to stay, but the King somehow convinced them. Hyothric used a specially constructed portable device and initiated phase one, the relocation of Vexturia. When Vexturia disappeared from the sight of his eyes, Hyothric felt deep guilt, remorse and deep anger. In the pure rage he rushed towards hordes of the invader warmongers and caused impossible mayhem, dispatching hordes in the worst ways imaginable, by using his Bewitched Sword, Percival and powerful abilities of the Force, showing no mercy and no hesitation with every of his kill. He even used his bare hands to rip the invaders apart. In the Exile First Week Darth Umbra and Darth Cinis Allies and Enemies Attempting to Reclaim the Lost Influence Commander and Instructor, The Dullahan Dante Aurelo The Unseen Imperium = Powers and Abilities Melee Weaponry, Ranged Weaponry and CQC Sequences Since the very childhood, Sanguinius trained with various weapons. From swords, polearms, blunt weapons, basically everything. He did train and is skilled with ranged weaponry, however adores melee-based weaponry the most, which in his opinion, such usage expresses courage and confidence. From all types of ranged weaponry, he doesn't mind at all using different types of bows, javelins and glaives (multi-edged thrownable weapons). Lightsaber Combat * Form III: Soresu * Form V: Shien/Djem So (Mastered) * Form VI: Niman (Mere basics) * Form VII: Juyo Force Powers *'Sith Alchemy **Darth Sanguinius had his beginnings in the Sith Alchemy art before he even went into the "Exile", to the Galaxy, where events in his life currently happen. With the highly advanced arts of Sith Alchemy alone, Sanguinius can devastate anything in his way or modify anything according to his needs. *'Force Mastery' **Darth Sanguinius has overall huge knowledge about Force and its mysteries. He can combine many techniques of Living Force's Force Sage and Cosmic Force, in the process, creating chains of new techniques, which are completely something new and because of that Darth Sanguinius is highly unpredictable in combat. *'Living Force/Force Sage' **Darth Sanguinius possesses abilities such as Force Sage techniques, which are split as the "Living Aspects", the spiritual-physical avatars with uncountable number of powers and can use elements of nature, becoming even more lethal and hard to defend against. *'Cosmic Force' **Sanguinius' visualization of Cosmic Force appears as the uncountable number of deceitful "White Petals". De facto, the true form of his "White Petals" are fragments of his bewitched sword, Percival. *'Elements of Nature' **Sanguinius can use every element of nature, thanks to his masterful Force Sage passives, however at no such level of mastery, as Darth Aestus' pyromancy or Darth Knoxus' hydrokinesis. * Anti-Force ** Sanguinius as most likely the only in the whole galaxy is able to use power of Anti-Force consciously, but still with not much of control, because it is not really in his nature to have an access to. Through advanced ritual, which resulted in Sanguinius' birth, he "inherited" from his Mother, Cirri an mysterious entity calling itself "Evil", which is capable of using Anti-Force. ** Sanguinius is capable of controlling and casting the strange energy of black and white colour, by conducting it through his bewitched sword, Percival, or conducting it through his left "devilish arm", which in one of the missions led by Sanguinius, has been tainted by presumably, the before mentioned entity, "Evil". The energy erases everything, that collides with it. Equipment * The Corona - Is the most iconic symbol of Darth Sanguinius. It has very distinct design of very different visor and bottom front part of the mask, comparing to the other helmets and masks in the galaxy. It is unknown from what material the mask is made, however it is almost impenetrable, immune to dangerous environments. In terms of functionality it protects everything from whole neck to head. Throughout years, Darth Sanguinius constantly modified the mask with life support systems, Jeravast Software and other devices or materials, to keep the artifact functional, as age is its only fault, which leads to random occurrences of malfunctions. As time passed, Sanguinius applied an adaptive mode, so he could subconsciously reassemble mask's original look to make it resemble his old crown, from before "The Exile". Now called by the Darth, "The Corona" it matches his full body armour, which also is supposed to resemble his armour from before the Exile. It is to be noted, that since the day Sanguinius found his mask, it whispered with soft chanting of a word: "Totumafa". * Variety of Hand Forged Sets of Armours - ... Sanguinius wears various types of armour. All of them, forged by himself. * Purpura, The Force-Lightsaber Hybrid Highly advanced technologically and Sith Alchemically hybrid between a construction of curved-hilted lightsaber with a forcesaber structure and properties. Hilt of the saber is overall constructed from Phrik and is coated with layers of Durasteel and Agrinium. Power cell is made out of Agrinium, because this material contains and emits radiation on high level, thus influencing the blade of lightsaber to have slight unstable reshaping effect of its plasma blade. It also has built-in bifurcating cyclical-ignition pulse. Its crystal is an alchemically grown cross between Kaiburr Crystal, Dantari Crystal and Lignan Crystal, thus mixing all properties of the three crystals into one set. Sanguinius has crafted three of those and installed them, creating "Synthetic-Plus Three-Phase Crystal". * Percival, The Bewitched Sword ("the blade which cannot be drawn") ... Trivia * Sanguinius refers to Latin word, Sanguis, which means blood. His "pseudonym-name", Anguis, also comes from Latin and means snake. * He enjoys spicy food and his favourite food is cooked by his Fiancee, Ats'vara (Darth Equitas). * His hobbies include art, gardening, Holoflix, reading books, training in arts of Force and Blade. * He's sometimes confused with technology of the Galaxy as Vexturian technology is much more different in every aspect. * He prefers writing with the quill of his Avian Aspect rather than writing with a pen, a pencil or a keyboard. * Hates Yuuzhan Vong beyond everything and would like to exterminate all of them. * Sanguinius enjoys nature and silence. ... (WIP) ... Category:Characters Category:Darths